Amor ImPerfeito
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Coletânea de fanfics Draco e Pansy. Os capítulos não têm conexão entre si, se têm, é mera coincidência
1. A caixinha de música

_Fanfic escrita para o projeto _Because Slytherins do it Better_ do forum 6v._

**A caixinha de música**

Jóias, bonecas, tiaras, roupas caras, tudo inapropriado, embora ela gostasse. Ela era uma criança, ora essa. Com suas pintadas unhas cor de rosa rasgou o papel de um dos últimos presentes. Revelou-se uma caixa pequena de madeira. Pansy olhou intrigada e a depositou com cuidado sobre a mesa da sala. Sentada no sofá, admirou os desenhos entalhados a mão sobre as superfícies da caixinha e pintados na cor prateada contra o fundo escuro desta. Draco percebeu que seu presente estava sendo aberto e sentou-se ao lado dela. Theodore e Blaise, que conversavam com ele, saíram da sala e foram para os jardins, onde a festa de aniversário acontecia para os adultos.

-É o meu presente - ele falou. - Não vai abrir?

Pansy abriu ansiosa a caixinha. Uma pequena bailarina que parecia feita pérola estava deitada sobre um espelho, como se dormisse. A tampa da caixa não se separava totalmente desta, formando o cenário, um palco de teatro, com cortinas azul-marinho que se abriram revelando pontinhos luminosos que piscavam aleatoriamente. A bailarina começou a se levantar graciosamente e quando ela pôs-se de pé, uma melodia suave veio de baixo da superfície do espelho. Draco viu os olhos de Pansy brilharem ao acompanhar os passos e saltos que a bonequinha dava sobre o espelho. Ela ficou com os olhos presos àqueles passos de dança até o momento em que a música cessou e a boneca fez uma reverência, anunciando que ia voltar a descansar. Pansy fechou a caixinha e desviou os olhos ainda brilhantes para o rosto de Draco.

Agora estavam sozinhos na sala, as outras crianças decidiram ir para fora também.

Pansy estava encantada com o presente, o melhor que recebera hoje, no seu aniversário de doze anos.

-Foi você quem escolheu?

-Foi - Draco mentiu.

Claro que ele não escolheria uma coisa dessas. Ele nem sabia muito bem qual era a graça das caixinhas de música, mas era bom saber que Pansy gostara dessa. Fora sua mãe que escolhera e Draco podia jurar que aquele fora o melhor presente de aniversário que Pansy recebera.

Ela sorriu e dobrou um joelho, para se sentar virada para Draco.

-Obrigada. Foi o melhor presente que eu recebi hoje.

Ele sorriu com um canto da boca ao constatar que era verdadeiro o que pensara. Sua mãe sempre escolhia os melhores presentes.

Pansy tocou a mão dele e Draco sentiu sua mão gelar debaixo da mão quente dela. Nervoso, pensou em algo para dizer, mas antes que ele fosse forçado a dizer qualquer besteira - porque só isso passou por sua cabeça -, foi salvo por sua mãe, que entrava na sala. Narcisa não reparou o olhar estranho que Pansy lançava ao seu filho, e se reparou, fingiu que não. Chamou o menino para irem embora e Pansy pareceu decepcionada. Narcisa voltou para o lado de fora da casa para se despedir das outras damas presentes no verdadeiro acontecimento social que era o aniversário de uma criança de família nobre.

Os dois estavam sozinhos mais uma vez. Draco olhou para Pansy, havia algo de esperançoso no olhar dela, ou talvez fosse o verde claro do vestido que se refletira em todo o rosto dela. Suas mãos ainda se tocavam e ele tinha que sair dali. Era incômoda a situação e ele não queria demonstrar que não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Parou de olhar o rosto dela esperando por uma reação dele e puxou a mão para perto de si, fazendo Pansy deslizar a dela de volta para sobre sua saia. Num gesto quase automático, ela começou a desfazer e refazer o laço que ficava na altura da cintura do vestido.

-Tchau Pansy. Feliz aniversário. - Ele disse pondo-se de pé.

Ela não ficou de pé, nem esboçou muitas reações. Apenas lançou a ele um olhar decepcionado e continuou a brincar com o laço.

Ele sentou-se de novo. Mais perto dela. Isso a fez parar instantâneamente o que fazia com as mãos. Ela ficou estática, apenas seus olhos se moveram para ver o que ele faria. Então Draco pousou rápido os lábios na bochecha de Pansy. Ela corou e ele também.

Levantou-se e rapidamente saiu da sala, deixando-a para trás com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Estava apaixonada.


	2. Quase como nos devaneios

**Quase como nos devaneios.**

Blaise estava deitado no chão, só de cueca entre algumas garrafas vazias de bebida. Encarava o teto de braços e pernas abertos, uma garrafa quase vazia de whisky de fogo em uma das mãos. Ocasionalmente ele tentava tomar um pouco mais, mas acabava por derrubar o líquido para fora da boca, já que suas habilidades motoras estavam tão alteradas que ele não conseguia acertar a boca e equilibrar o peso da garrafa ao mesmo tempo.

Draco estava jogado sobre a cama, com o corpo paralelo à cabeceira. Vestia apenas suas calças, encharcadas, porque suas mãos estavam tão descoordenadas que não conseguiram abrir o cinto. Ele não sabia dizer se o teto rodava ou se era a cabeça dele, mas o fato é que tudo girava e parecia ao mesmo tempo pulsar no mesmo ritmo que a música que Pansy dançava.

Ela era a única dos três que sobrevivera relativamente íntegra ao whisky de fogo. O som no volume mais alto e ela agora dançava de pé sobre a cama, girando o corpo e espirrando em Draco e Blaise gotículas que voavam de seu vestido molhado. Não porque seus amigos eram meninos ela fora a única que não se despira. Na verdade, ela não se despira porque não se sentia incomodada com a roupa grudando em si mesma. O Whisky de fogo, ao invés de derrubá-la como fizera com os amigos só a fizera se sentir bem e agora ela estava totalmente agitada.

Pansy dançava, girava e pulava. A música mudou no quarto, mas não em sua cabeça. E ela dançava, sozinha, agitava os braços e fazia o colchão se mecher e isso fazia Draco ficar mais tonto.

-Quer parar com isso, Pansy?

-Eu não tenho culpa se vocês dois são uns fracos.

Pansy riu.

-Eu estou falando sério, é melhor você... parar com isso.

Draco estava mais lento para formar as frases.

Pansy parou de dançar e o encarou com um sorriso de deboche.

-Se não o que? Você vomita, seu fraco?

Pansy gargalhou de Draco que fez uma cara de desagrado, mas logo ele sorriu para ela também. Ele era adorável quando ficava nervoso, Pansy pensou consigo mesma.

Pansy passou uma perna sobre ele, por pouco não pisando sobre o peito dele com o pé descalço. Equilibrou-se e recomeçou a dançar, dessa vez sobre ele. Era a primeira vez que ele encarava como mais do que sua amiga, talvez porque por debaixo do vestido grudado no corpo ele conseguisse ver um pouco de renda que ele nunca veria na escola, por exemplo.

-É sério... Pansy, você está me dando nos nervos. Pára de sacudir esse maldito colchão!

Pansy não parou de dançar, até que Draco subiu as mãos pelas pernas dela e, segurando-a por trás dos joelhos a puxou para baixo. Ela caiu sobre ele, vendo o rosto dele ser estampado por um sorriso de vitória. Ele estava quase seco e quente, só então ela percebeu que estava completamente gelada com aquelas roupas úmidas. Ela o olhou nos olhos e depois para a boca, o sorriso de vitória havia se transformado em sorriso de malícia. No instante seguinte ele tentou beijá-la, levantando o pescoço e roçando a boca nos lábios gelados dela. Quando deu por si, já o beijava tão entregue, embora muito desajeitadamente enquanto as mãos dele lenta e sorrateiramente escorregavam para debaixo de seu vestido molhado.

O beijo foi interrompido porque Blaise estava de pé, apoiado na parede, e aumentando o volume da música de repente, o que assustou Draco e Pansy e fazendo-os parar para ver o que era. Depois de aumentar o volume no máximo, guittarras, baixos e batidas latejando nos ouvidos dos três, Blaise se encostou na parede para dizer a eles, gritando para abafar o som:

-Vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

Ele estava com outra garrafa, cheia, e seus dedos lutavam com a tampa para abri-la.

-Onde você vai? – Pansy perguntou, como se não tivesse acabado de beijar o garoto sobre o qual estava deitada.

Draco, embora sem se mover e prestando atenção no diálogo dos dois, continuava com as mãos dentro do vestido de Pansy, as mãos quentes na parte externa das coxas dela.

-Banheira... - Blaise indicou a garrafa com a cabeça. – Encontrei outra...

-Me espera! – Pansy disse e se levantou, deixando Draco deitado na cama.

Ela já havia dado a volta na cama e estava se juntando a Blaise quando Draco finalmente reagiu. Virou a cabeça para trás e começou:

-Ei, eu... Você vai me deixar aqui?

Pansy sorriu e apoiou um joelho e os braços sobre a cama, inclinando-se em direção ao rosto de Draco, que estava de cabeça pra baixo em relação a ela. Draco fechou os olhos e sentiu primeiro os cabelos molhados dela tocarem seu rosto, depois os lábios de Pansy tocarem os seus, rapidamente.

Draco permaneceu de olhos fechados sentindo o rosto molhado pelos cabelos dela. Pansy entrelaçou os dedos nos de Blaise e com a outra mão tomou a garrafa dele. Os dois foram para a banheira, ela ainda de roupa. Ela se recostou no peito do amigo enquanto passavam a garrafa de um para o outro, tomando mais goles da bebida que queimava garganta abaixo. Quando a música acabou e tudo ficou em silêncio no quarto ao lado do, ela tirou o vestido molhado e se enrolou em uma toalha, sentando-se ao lado de Blaise, porém do lado de fora da banheira. Ficou em silêncio absorvendo a sensação de que acabara de beijar Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo apaixonada por ele em segredo, ainda que todos, menos ele, cego, pudessem dizer que ela o amava.

Quanto a esse dia, Pansy só teve um arrependimento. Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou deitada no peito de Blaise e de mãos dadas com Draco, ela não conseguia se lembrar muito bem como fora beijar Draco. Então imaginou que, como nos seus devaneios apaixonados, ele a viu dançar, descobriu que ela era mais que uma amiga e então ele a beijara ardentemente.

Contou isso a Blaise enquanto Draco ainda dormia e seu amigo sorriu com o canto da boca ao imaginar o que Pansy pensaria se descobrisse que tudo acontecera quase como nos devaneios dela.


End file.
